


Use This One

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little spicy, Acceptance, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Playful Sex, Self-Acceptance, Some Canon Spoilers (if you're not up to date), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: But once things settled down, that’s when he began to notice. And perhaps it was most obvious to Matt because Shiro only seemed to do it around him.





	Use This One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Nothing like being new to a fandom and then writing in the POV of a character you barely know~ XD  
> But I got this idea the other day and it demanded to be written. 
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely and talented Incognito4713~  
> Please enjoy!!

It wasn’t noticeable at first. Probably because everything had happened so quickly. Shiro was alive. He was alive and the leader of a group of pilots. But not just any pilots. The paladins of Voltron! And Katie was one of them! No, wait, she preferred to be called ‘Pidge’ now. But she was there and okay and, never in his wildest dreams did Matt think he’d ever see her again. Or Shiro, either.

But they were reunited and he, with a few of the other freedom fighters, had been welcomed onto the Castle ship belonging to the last of the Alteans. He’d heard of their race, of their great loss at the hands of the Galran Empire. But now they had hope. They all did.

Together, the paladins with the Alteans, the Blade of Marmora, and the resistance could take down the empire and bring peace and freedom back to the universe.

So, yeah, definitely a lot to take in.

But once things settled down, that’s when he began to notice. And perhaps it was most obvious to Matt because Shiro only seemed to do it around him.

The way Shiro would angle his right side away when passing by or while they were talking. Or how he’d always walk with Matt on his left. And, after they fell into old habits, feelings and desires mounting after so many months apart, Shiro never touched him with it. His Galran arm.

Matt knew that Shiro had gone through some terrible things after they were separated. Trotted out into the arena to fight monster after monster. Paraded around like a prize and hailed as their Champion. And although Shiro had won every battle, it was clear by the scars all over his body that he’d suffered greatly at the hands of their captors. And Matt wanted nothing more than to take that pain away.

So, one night, while they lay atop Shiro’s bed, the larger pressing Matt into the sheets, his lips gliding over sweat dampened skin, Matt decided to act.

Shiro nipped at the sensitive flesh just under Matt’s chin, his left hand retrieving the small vile he kept under his pillow, all while keeping his right a safe distance away, his metal fingers splayed on the mattress. He’d just poured the pleasantly warm liquid onto Matt’s belly, his calloused fingers skimming over the slick skin to his hip, when

“Wait,” Matt breathed and Shiro stilled, looking up at him with concern, his brow furrowed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, drawing back a bit so his full weight no longer held Matt down. “Did I hurt you?”

Matt smiled then. He couldn’t help it. He brought a hand up, smoothing the worried crease on Shiro’s forehead before brushing his fingers along his jaw, enjoying the rough feel of his stubble. “No, I’m fine,” he assured him and bit back a snicker as Shiro visibly relaxed.

“Then…?” he left it hanging, waiting for Matt to explain himself.

“I want you…” Matt began, reaching up and wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s right wrist, noting how the other tensed when his fingers came in contact with the cool metal, “…to use this one.”

A myriad of emotions washed over Shiro’s face. Fear and shock. Worry and guilt. Until he finally settled on confusion. “What?”

“Did you think I hadn’t noticed?” Matt asked, sliding his hand up Shiro’s Galran arm, surprised when Shiro’s eyelids fluttered and he let out a pleasured hum. Could he feel that? But Matt snapped out of it. He’d log that information away for later. For now, he had a plan. “How you do everything in your power to keep this away from me.”

Sheepishly, Shiro averted his gaze, his teeth coming out to worry at his bottom lip. “So, you noticed, huh?”

“You made it pretty obvious,” Matt replied, chuckling softly. “But…why?” he implored.

Shiro took a deep breath, finally meeting Matt’s gaze. “I…thought you’d hate this part of me,” he admitted. “After everything they did to us, to you-”

“Takashi,” he interrupted, placing his other hand on Shiro’s cheek. “It’s a part of you and I could never hate any part of you. You hear?” Shiro nodded, turning his head to kiss Matt’s palm.

“I guess I…I just wanted to be the person I was before,” he breathed, looking up with sad eyes. “Back when we were at the Garrison...you know?” He made to pull his arm free, but Matt caught him, lacing their fingers and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“Takashi the pilot prodigy or Shiro the paladin of Voltron,” Matt started, bringing their joined hands to his lips and kissing each metal digit. “I’ll love you no matter what your role or how you change.”

“Matt…” Shiro groaned and leaned forward, gently bumping their foreheads.

“I know. I’m a sap.” He snorted. “But you are, too.”

“Hopelessly so,” Shiro replied, giving a slight tug, keeping their fingers laced, and brushing his lips over Matt’s. “And, for the record, I love you, too.” He smiled and then, after a moment, he asked, “You’re sure you want me to use this hand?”

“You’re right-handed, aren’t you?” Matt cocked his head to the side. “I love you, Takashi, but let’s face it. You’re not exactly ambidextrous.”

At that, Shiro’s face lit up a bright, ruby red. Then he cleared his throat, releasing Matt’s hand and trailing the cool tips of his metal fingers through the oil on his belly, smirking as Matt sucked in a breath. “Do you mean to imply that my performance up until now has been unsatisfactory, Officer Holt?”

Matt gripped the back of Shiro’s head and pressed their lips together, intent on kissing the smirk from the other’s mouth. Then he pulled back and reached for his wrist again, sliding those cool fingers even lower and reveling in Shiro’s sharp intake of breath and the way his pupils dilated. “Why don’t we see if there’s any room for improvement, Commander Shirogane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, they're so cute!! ♥ (P.S. I took some liberties with their ranks, haha. And also which hand Shiro uses)  
> I can't help but feel like this needs a continuation, though...
> 
> Please let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)! (main: @jubesy)


End file.
